Under some approaches, a platform for analyzing various data may be deployed. The data-analysis platform may support an object-based data modeling framework. Data provided in an unstructured format, such as a free-form text-based document, cannot be analyzed via object-based data modeling platforms without having some form of organization applied. Document tagging may assist in classifying an unstructured document into an object format, but conventional approaches have significant drawbacks. Automated metadata tagging is typically very noisy and requires significant manual review to produce useful results. Manual tagging is laborious and frequently error-filled. Users may not fully grasp the data object structure underlying the tagging scheme. Users may struggle with the interface mechanisms of tagging. Users may be unable to satisfy complex object ontologies through manual tagging.
These and other drawbacks exist with some data management systems.